The Bump
by pottermum
Summary: Join the Weasley family as they prepare for the birth of Harry and Ginny's first child. For Dreaming Haven. Humour and fluff, rating only for mention of breast feeding. Family feels


For DreamingHaven, hope you like it.

Each previous announcement had always been met with shouts of joy, hugs and best wishes. Congratulating the father on his incredible ability to produce the sperm that fertilised the egg, with pats on the back and the promise of a boy's night out. The mother, glowing of course, sat like a queen, centre stage, getting advice from the other females present, while discussing frequency of urination, nausea, ability to sleep at the drop of the hat and the inability to handle certain smells or food.

But this wasn't just anyone, this was Harry Potter and his wife Ginny. Correction, their sister, Ginny. _Little_ sister, Ginny( for no-one dared say _baby_ sister).

Molly cried out and ran to hug Ginny. The sisters-in-law, knowing the correct order of proceedings, let her have her moment. First Molly, then Arthur, then the rest of them, in whatever order they got there.

Arthur congratulated Harry, who still looked stunned ( they had just come from the healer's office). Ron then stepped forward, before being pushed aside by Molly, as she and Arthur traded places. Harry grinned over her shoulder at his best mate.

Then, to the sisters-in-law's surprise, the brothers, their husbands, all descended on Ginny. She got the slaps on the back, the congratulations. So the sisters-in-law turned their attention to Harry, and he uncomfortably answered their questions about his wife's body. Yes, she throws up every morning, they had started to suspect when her boobs got sensitive (Harry flushed as Audrey agreed, saying during _her_ pregnancy she wouldn't have Percy anywhere near the _'girls'_ when they made love). Harry looked helplessly as Ginny was hugged and praised, while he found himself agreeing with Angie that Ginny found having to go to the loo often was a pain.

It seemed as if every man and his mother had advice on the pregnancy, the delivery ( which Harry didn't even want to think about yet), to child rearing. To no-one's surprise, Hermione gave him a book, and to her surprise, he actually read it. He was determined to be as prepared as possible for the arrival, which Ginny had named The Snidget until she made the Daily Prophet front page yet again, showcasing the small curve of her expanded belly. From then on, her belly was known as The Bump.

Somehow they made it through the first trimester, and nearly everyone sighed in relief. Ginny's mood swings ranged from sweet as pie to banshee in zero point five seconds, especially if some stranger put their hands on The Bump. She was tired of feeling emotional, tired of being tired all the time, tired of the entire wizarding world feeling they were entitled to share this special time with her and Harry. Their appointments were closely guarded secrets, and Ginny had changed healers twice already for leaking confidential information. The Daily Prophet was following the pregnancy practically daily, and paid well for any information, no matter how trivial. It was driving her crazy.

She was also getting confused about the conflicting advice she was given. Breast or bottle, demand feeding or not, controlled crying or not, to swaddle or not to swaddle. Ginny's head swung back and forth as her sisters-in-law debated each issue, never minding the fact that to Ginny, they may as well have been speaking a foreign language.

Of course, she had helped Harry look after Teddy in his first year, so she knew the basic facts of looking after a baby. Same with Victoire, Dominique, Molly and Freddie. But this was her baby, her child, and all those decisions were now her responsibility. What if she made the wrong choice, and decided not to breast feed the baby, or swaddle him? Would he resent her for it, years later? She looked to Harry for guidance, and found him as bewildered as she. Hugging her, he whispered in her ear that they'd muddle through together. "Team Potter," he whispered to her, and she nodded and thanked Merlin she had Harry.

Ginny bloomed in the second trimester; she had never looked more beautiful. More than once Harry would murmur about not minding one little bit if they had a girl that looked "just like Gin."

They agreed on a name for the baby ( boy _or_ girl), the godparents had been selected ( no surprise there with Ron and Hermione) and Ginny was enjoying the summer at home. Harry loved coming home from work and seeing her nesting around their home, telling him about her day. Her libido was back too, so they usually ended up in bed quite early. Ron and George learned the hard way about Ginny's order not to visit after seven, having Flooed over at five after seven. Ron got quite the surprise at just how big The Bump was getting, before Ginny threatened to hex him if he didn't leave right then.

Towards the end of the summer, as Ginny began her last trimester, Harry became involved in an international case that would take him away from England many times. Sometimes just for a night or two, but once it was for four days, as the case went to trial in Russia.

Ginny wasn't worried about being home on her own. Honestly, she could do with a break from Harry, she assured her family. His snoring kept her awake,( Harry rolled his eyes as it was actually the other way around) his fussing annoyed her, he was always feeding her vegetables and salad when she really craved Hannah Longbottom's fish and chips, and he refused to go and get them for her ( she _'forgot'_ to mention the part that it was eleven at night!) No, best he go and capture the bad guys and give her some peace and quiet!

She had been visiting the Burrow when she first experienced Braxton Hicks contractions. Like most first time mothers, she had no idea what they were, and assumed she was in early labour. At thirty weeks, it was way too early for baby Potter to make his or her entrance, and she began to panic, crying for Harry.

Ron who had stopped at the Burrow on his way home from work, did not hesitate. Before Molly could suggest they just wait awhile, he picked Ginny up and Flooed her straight to St Mungo's. An hour later she was tucked up in bed, eating the afore mentioned fish and chips that they stopped off to get, as Ron fire-called everyone, telling them it was a false alarm. Ginny and the baby were fine, especially judging by the way she drank nearly a litre of the Muggle Coca Cola, and let out a satisfying burp.

After that, there was an unspoken rule between the brothers that, when Harry was away, someone would be with Ginny. Not all day; the sisters-in-law would often pop in, or invite her out shopping or to lunch, but the brothers considered it _their_ time after work. Naturally, it was mutually agreed that Ginny had no need to know they were keeping a close eye on her.

Harry hadn't quite expected the level of their commitment in keeping an eye on her.

Harry was fascinated by Ginny's growing body, and it appeared, Ron was too. Harry confided in Hermione about the time he came home and found Ron reading to The Bump. Ginny had been dozing ( which she was doing more and more these days as she was unable to get comfortable at night as she got bigger) and had rolled on her side. Ron was on the floor, eye level with The Bump as he read _'Hogwarts- A History'_ , to it. Naturally he interjected with his own memories of Hogwarts, and what exactly he thought of the Goblin Wars of the Eighteenth Century. Ginny snapped at him. "Ron, The Bump has ears now, he or she doesn't need to hear that sort of language!"

"Could be worse I suppose, it could have been _'Flying with the Cannons',_ " chuckled Harry, which made Hermione snort.

Speaking of Quidditch, when Harry returned early one afternoon, he found George writing furiously, as Ginny spouted off all the reasons why one team would win against the other. When Harry asked what was going on, George beamed and told him he'd made a fortune in betting on the week's matches, thanks to Ginny's knowledge. After The Bump's birth, he presented them with a bank account, which he had deposited all his winnings into. "As long as he uses it for fun things, not boring things, like a mortgage, or stuff," said George.

George also spoke a lot of Fred, and his feelings now that he was a father. With every step of his life since the battle, he felt like he was leaving Fred behind. Marriage and fatherhood were things Fred would never experience. Ginny was able to assure him that Fred was watching over him, and would be happy to have a namesake in the family.

There was the time he came home late one night, and found Bill on the chair near his side of the bed while Ginny was curled up with Harry's pillow, both snoring loudly. Harry hated having to wake Bill, but he didn't look very comfortable. Bill mumbled, wiped the drool off his chin, patted Harry's back and welcomed him home, then stumbled into the Floo to go to his own home. Ginny sat up, now wide awake, clutching his pillow and declaring it was about time he got home, that she positively _couldn't_ sleep without him. As she had been snoring in synchronicity with Bill mere moments ago, Harry didn't feel too bad, but he quickly showered and joined her in bed, marvelling at how much The Bump had grown. Running his hands over her bump led to hands running over other areas, and Harry did indeed get quite the welcome home.

Then there was the time he returned early, and found Percy, _Percy,_ painting Ginny's toenails as he described the latest happenings in his office. Ginny was flicking through Quidditch Weekly, never being interested in Ministry goings on, adding an occasional "aha", or "mmm", which seemed to keep Percy happy. Percy then confided that he painted Audrey's nails often, and loved having a little girl, after having felt like a misfit amongst his brothers growing up. At that, Ginny burst into tears and hugged Percy tightly. Harry quickly decided to go and rescue Percy before Ginny drowned him in tears. Ginny then transferred her tears to Harry, saying she wanted a little girl. Next morning she denied ever making that claim.

Charlie had been the absent brother for most of Ginny's life. Nine years older, and already off to Hogwarts when Ginny was a mere toddler, unlike Bill, he chose to stay in Romania, even after the war. Still, the Weasleys were close, and closer since the loss of Fred. Charlie sent Ginny a weekly letter, which amazed even Molly, who was lucky to receive a letter once a month!

He surprised them all with a visit, saying he was staying for a few weeks. As it was getting close to the due date, Harry correctly guessed that he had come for Ginny. As Harry's case was in it's closing stages, Charlie had said he wanted to spend a lot of time with Ginny while he was here.

Ginny's magic was quite uncooperative the last month of her pregnancy. When Charlie found Ginny preparing to use a ladder to paint the nursery wall, he went off his tree. She explained that she had tried to use the painting spell, but the colour for the walls went on the ceiling. Harry had been too busy to paint and prepare the nursery, although it was the first thing he planned to do when the case was over.

Charlie was happy to help out, and it didn't take him long to paint the walls and ceilings and assemble the cot. Ginny thanked him, saying she and Harry would finish the rest together.

Harry returned, thankful his case was over. With only weeks to go till his child arrived, he'd been granted a week off now and then a month when the baby was born. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny, so he scooted up the stairs.

Hearing giggles, he peeked in. Ginny's huge bump was visible, as Charlie placed a small chocolate ball atop her huge belly. "Wait, wait," cautioned Ginny. They all watched the ball almost breathlessly, when Harry saw an actual foot press against Ginny's skin, and the chocolate ball rolled down Charlie's side. He grabbed it and ate it, grinning. "That's three to me and one to you," he grinned.

"Come on, Bump, kick one to Mummy," giggled Ginny, placing another one atop her belly.

"Can Daddy play too?" asked Harry, entering. Ginny nodded, holding her hand out to him. He took it and kissed the back of it, laying next to her. They all watched in anticipation and Harry saw it again, a foot. He scooped up the chocolate ball, popping it in his mouth. "That was unbelievable. I saw his foot, Gin. Or her foot," he quickly added.

"The Bump kicked it straight to daddy," agreed Ginny, triumphantly.

"Hey, thanks for painting the nursery and doing the cot," said Harry to Charlie. "My case is over, so it frees me up to dote on Ginny for the next week," he said, making Ginny cry out in delight and hug him tight.

"No worries. Just hope you don't mind the dragon theme," said Charlie, grinning.

"Dragons? I asked for Quidditch, not dragons," protested Ginny, struggling to get up.

"Oops, just kidding. I only painted the walls, so you can add what you want," teased Charlie. He leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek. "She's all yours, mate," he added to Harry.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the next week," sighed Harry happily, running his hands over The Bump and thrilling to feel his child move under Ginny's skin.

"Well, we can finish the nursery. Shall we go and see?" suggested Ginny.

Harry nodded and quickly hopped off the bed. It took Ginny a bit longer to swing her legs around and hold out her hands for Harry to pull her up. He pulled her hard and she came up and practically fell into his arms. "Hi," she giggled, then frowned. "I have to pee." (The frequent urination was back as her bladder battled for room with The Bump)

They walked slowly to the bedroom nearest theirs (Ginny refused to say she was waddling) and looked into the nursery. It still felt a bit bare, with the walls painted but the cot unmade and the cupboards and shelves empty.

"We can finish it off next week," said Ginny happily, leaning back in Harry's arms. "We can add all the lovely gifts we received from my baby shower."

Luna had asked if she could plan the baby shower, having been quite interested in the whole pregnancy. She had held it at the Leaky Cauldron, with Hannah providing the food. They'd had a special room set aside for them, and Ginny's many friends and family. They had played all the usual baby games and then Ginny got to unwrap the mountain of presents they'd brought. Just when Hermione complimented Luna on the perfect baby shower, the stripper arrived. Ginny still smiled at the memory of Hermione's jaw dropping open. Only Luna, smiled Ginny fondly.

"Actually, I thought we might go away for a few days, just us, while it still is just us," said Harry.

"Where would we go?" asked Ginny, instantly loving the idea.

"Paloma Beach, in France. Fleur's family has a vacation home there," said Harry. "What do you say, walks on the beach, lazy days in bed, strolling to the nearby markets, cooking outdoors-"

Ginny held up a hand. "You had me at lazy days in bed," she chuckled. "When shall we go?" she asked, excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning? I just need to let Fleur know, and she'll contact her parents," said Harry.

"Yes please," said Ginny. "It will be nice to have this time together. You're right, this is the last time it will be ' _just us'_ ," she agreed.

"I'll go fire-call Fleur right now," said Harry happily.

Ginny nodded, and stayed in the nursery, planning where things would go. She rubbed The Bump as it kicked strongly. "Yes, this is your room," chuckled Ginny. "When it's finished, it will be my favourite room in the house. Our Bump deserves the very best," she said. The Bump responded with kicks in agreement.

Harry and Ginny departed next morning, and had a wonderful four days together, despite the constant owls from her brothers, making sure she was okay, eating well and resting enough. When Ginny replied to an early owl asking the latter, Ginny responded that she and Harry were spending plenty of time in bed. Poor Harry received a Howler for that, to which Ginny sent one back, for sending it to Harry in the first place.

They arrived home midday on the fifth day of Harry's week off. They planned to unpack, do some grocery shopping then go visit Teddy, with whom they were trying to spend extra time with, to help him get used to the arrival of the new baby.

However when checked the cupboards to start a grocery list, they found the cupboards were already full. The freezer was stocked with plenty of meals, the house was spotless and the laundry was all up to date. Molly Weasley had been busy in their absence.

Ginny silently thanked her lucky stars for her wonderful mother, and they decided to go visit Teddy, so the next day they could take their time and prepare the nursery. However, when they opened the door the next day, they found their wonderful family and friends had indeed been busy.

The cot was now made and awaiting it's inhabitant. One of Molly's blankets lay on top, ready to swaddle (or not!). Potions, wipes and powders lined the shelf over the changing table, and a pile of nappies lay underneath, in waiting. A rocking chair was set up near the window, overlooking the backyard below. An owl themed mobile hung over the cot, with a familiar looking Snowy in the centre, wings outstretched majestically. "Hedwig," whispered Harry.

Ginny's attention was on the wall. A Quidditch match was taking place, with familiar fliers. She was grinning to see the Chaser in green and gold, with red braids flying behind her, slamming the Quaffle through the goal, to the dismay of the Keeper, a red haired man wearing a Chudley Cannons jersey. Red haired wins played Beaters, and both wore their Gryffindor jerseys, as did a handsome black haired Seeker, reaching out for the Snitch, ahead of Charlie, also in Gryffindor robes and Fleur, in her Beauxbatons colours. The match would slow down as the baby nodded off to sleep.

"It's brilliant," breathed Harry, coming to her side. "Dean's work, you reckon?"

When Ginny didn't answer, he looked at her, but she was looking up at the ceiling, with tears in her eyes. "That's all Luna," she said unevenly, pointing. Harry wrapped his arms around her as he looked all around.

For all around the ceiling's edges, Luna had drawn their family and friends, just as she had drawn them over her own bed. The paintings in her room were linked with the word, 'friends', but these paintings were linked with the word, 'family'. Luna had forgotten no-one.

There was Lily, followed by James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Teddy followed his mother, and Andromeda followed Teddy. Then came the Weasleys, Molly and Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique. Charlie, then Percy, Audrey, Molly. Fred, then George, Angelina and little Freddie. Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny. Hagrid and Fang followed by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Neville and Hannah, Luna and Rolf, Seamus and Dean. Even Aunt Muriel was shown!

"Isn't the Bump lucky to have so many people, waiting to welcome him into the world," sighed Ginny happily. She had taken to calling The Bump _'him'_ these last few days.

"Yes, _she_ is," agreed Harry, simply to keep the balance. Ginny grinned at him, taking his hand.

"So I guess we're all ready to have the baby," she sighed happily.

"Too late to back out now," chuckled Harry," but yeah-" he looked around, "yeah, we're ready."

They enjoyed their last day together, with Harry decided to pop into the office to see what he had missed out on in his absence, just so he'd be up to speed his first day back. He dropped Ginny to the Burrow, kissed her cheek and told her he wouldn't be long.

Her water broke half an hour later. Molly was upstairs with Fleur and Audrey, showing them some of Ginny's old clothes she'd kept, in case they would like them for their girls. Angelina was down the hall, discreetly feeding Freddie. Hermione was spending the day at her parents and was planning to come over later.

George had the day off and Ron had come home to the Burrow for lunch. Charlie and Bill had just come in from a fly, and behind them were Arthur and Percy. Ginny awkwardly stood, then gasped as water gushed out from between her legs.

Her brothers stared at the huge puddle on the floor liked stunned newts, then looked back to Ginny. She stared back at them in shock. "I-I think the baby's coming," she stammered. She burst out crying. "I'm not ready. Where's Harry, I need Harry. Dad, I don't think I can do this, I'm just not ready," she sobbed.

The brothers sprang into action. Bill and George went to her side. "Ron, go find Harry, tell him to meet us at St Mungo's," ordered Arthur. "Percy, go to Ginny and Harry's, grab their bags," he said.

"No need, we've had a bag packed here for weeks," said Percy, pulling a bag out of the cupboard where all the cloaks and coats were stored. "Just in case," he added.

"That was my idea," boasted Ron, as he was about to leave. He threw the Floo powder down and the green flames took him to the Ministry.

Arthur was consoling Ginny. "There now, love, can you stand?" At her nod, he watched Bill and George help her to stand, then she went into her dad's arms. "I need Harry. I can't do this alone," she wailed.

"Come on now, let's get you to St Mungo's," soothed Arthur. Only the trembling of his hands betrayed just how he was really feeling.

"I'll go through first, keep the Floo clear for you at their end," said Percy, racing to the kitchen.

"No, you go find the healer, let them know she's coming through. I'll follow you in the Floo, and _I'll_ keep the Floo clear," said Charlie, gesturing for Percy to go.

Percy nodded and left, followed by Charlie. Bill grabbed the bag, and followed Ginny, George and his dad. "Ooh, something's happening," cried Ginny, grabbing The Bump and nearly collapsing.

Arthur swung Ginny into his arms and moved quickly, as if he were decades younger. "Throw the damned powder down," he ordered brusquely to George and Bill, who had both paled. "St Mungo's," he cried out, and the flames took him and Ginny away.

Bill and George looked at each other, then both jumped into the fire-place. "St Mungo's!" they yelled anxiously, and the green flames fired up yet again.

Molly stuck her head over the side of the stair railings. "Arthur, is everything all right? Ronald?" She looked from side to side, but couldn't see anything or anybody. "Ginny?"

Ginny was crying out, grabbing The Bump, when Percy returned, dragging someone with him. "I found a healer," he announced triumphantly.

"Sir, I'm the janitor," said the man, breaking free of Percy's grasp and returning to his duties.

"We need a healer," called out Arthur, walking down the hall, still carrying Ginny. She was moaning and calling out for Harry.

"Here!" called someone, and a guerney appeared. Arthur gently lay Ginny on it, but she grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me, Dad. Please, Daddy," she begged.

Arthur nodded, always being a push over when his daughter called him daddy. "I'm right here, sweetheart, and Ill stay if you want me to, till Harry gets here," he said.

Ginny nodded as she was whisked away. Arthur followed, as did Percy, Bill, George and Charlie.

"Hi, I'm healer Huxtable. Looks like we're having a baby. Who's the father?" he asked pleasantly, looking at all the men.

"Harry," they chorused.

The healer looked between them. "Well, which one of you is Harry?" he asked.

George nudged the others. "He's not her usual medi-witch," he reminded them. He turned back to the healer. "Erm, that's Ginny Potter and her husband is Harry, Harry Potter. You may want to call her regular medi-witch, Healer Quinn" he said. As a cry came from the room Ginny and Arthur had gone in to, he paled. "or not. You should go in there," he said, pushing the man in the direction of the room. "We'll send Harry in when he gets here."

The healer nodded and he and a nurse disappeared into the room. "Where the bloody hell is Harry?" worried Bill. "He was just going to his office, wasn't he?"

The others all nodded. "You don't suppose Ron stopped off for a bite to eat, do you?" asked Percy. "What?" he asked defensively, when they all looked at him. "He never finished his lunch at the Burrow," he said.

"I'm going to go find them, or at least, Harry," said Charlie, determinedly.

"I'll come too, but I'll stay near the Floo, to keep it clear," said Percy.

"The Bag! She may need the bag!" gasped Bill, and he went inside Ginny's room. He quickly returned, still carrying the bag with one hand and holding the other over his eye. "She's er, kind of busy right now," he said.

George chuckled. "Hexed you, did she? Let's see then." He whistled at the shiner already appearing over Bill's eye. "Brilliant!"

A shout from down the hall made them look up. "He's coming. Harry's coming," shouted Percy, flapping his arms excitedly.

George raced into Ginny's room. "Gin, Harry's – OW!" He backed out of the room, holding his eye. "She's kind of busy."

Bill snorted. "Hexed you, did she?" he taunted.

They all turned as Percy, Charlie and Ron cheered for Harry, who raced down the hall. "Where's Ginny? Where is she?" He grabbed George and shook him. "Where's my wife?"

Ginny cried out, and Harry paled. "Ginny!" He ran into the room, and the brothers sank onto the bench outside, breathing heavily.

"Thank Merlin he got here," sighed Bill.

"Probably just in time," agreed Charlie.

"What happened to your faces?" asked Ron.

"Ginny," said Bill and George together.

Ron simply nodded. They all looked up as the door opened, and Arthur came out. "It's nearly time," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank Merlin you found Harry. He wouldn't want to miss this, the birth of his first born," he said.

"If Ginny doesn't hex him first," chuckled Ron.

"I remember when Tori was born. The first time I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," said Bill, moved by his memories.

"She was. All our babies were beautiful," agreed Arthur.

"I remember when Molly was born, I couldn't believe I had been a part of making something that sweet," said Percy, smiling.

"I felt the same with Ginny. All my boys were fantastic, but she was just so, so..."

"Precious," chorused Bill, Charlie and Percy. Arthur merely nodded.

"Anyone want something from the canteen?" asked Ron. He looked as his brothers and dad all looked at him. "What?"

Arthur chuckled. "You'll understand one day, Ron. When Hermione tells you she's pregnant -"

"When you feel the baby move inside her," said George.

"When you hold the baby for the first time," reminisced Percy.

Arthur clapped his hands on Ron's shoulder. "It's a love like you've never known."

"Yeah, okay," said Ron.

The door opened and Harry stumbled out, sweaty. His eyes focused on his brothers and father-in-law. "He's here. The baby's here, and he's beautiful," announced Harry, tears of joy running down his face.

"Boy or girl?" asked Ron, hugging Harry. Arthur chuckled.

"He's a boy," grinned Harry. "His name is James, James Sirius. Wait, I'll go get him."

He returned to Ginny's room.

The brothers all hugged and then collapsed onto the seats. "Bloody brilliant, another boy," nodded George.

"Arthur Weasley!"

They all looked up to see Molly Weasley bearing down on them. "I come downstairs to find everyone gone, no note, nothing. I was upstairs, Arthur, all you had to do was, was... Molly stopped as a door opened.

Harry stepped out, a bundle of blue in his arms. "Oh Molly, good, you're here. Ginny's been asking for you."

"Is that...is that...?" Molly could barely speak.

"Your new grandson, James Sirius Potter," beamed Harry, proudly.

"Oh," gasped Molly, peering over his shoulder. She gently kissed the forehead of her new grandson.

"Harry, come sit," beckoned Ron, "before you fall."

"How's Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"Brilliant! She was amazing," sighed Harry reverently. He could barely take his eyes off his son.

"Harry, you're a dad! You're someone's father," realised Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling goofily. Ron nudged him and chuckled.

SNAP. Molly lowered the camera. "My boys," she sniffed tearfully. "I'm going to see Ginny." She disappeared into the room.

"Hey, you've got a black eye," noticed Harry, speaking to George. James was reverently being handed around, and each Weasley uncle whispered a welcome to him. "So has Bill!"

"Totally worth it," said George, waving Harry's concerns away. He smiled down as he got his first cuddle with James Sirius. "Welcome to the madhouse that is our family."

"Somehow, I think he'll fit right in," chuckled Arthur, patting Harry's arm.

The sound of people coming down the hall was getting louder and louder. Charlie looked up, then turned back to the guys. "The rest of the family are arriving."

Teddy ran ahead of the women. He ran right to Harry, who held James again. "Is that him?" he asked.

Harry nodded, peeling back the blanket to show James' face. "He's okay, I guess," shrugged Teddy.

Harry pulled Teddy onto his knee and held his arm around Teddy as they both looked down at James. "I'm going to need all the help with James I can get, Teddy. Can I count on you?" he asked.

"Can I still come and stay with you and Ginny on the weekends?" asked Teddy, worriedly. Harry handed James to Fleur, as the women all cooed over him. They'd left their children with Andromeda when they went to collect Teddy, sure that Harry and Ginny would want him there.

"Of course," said Harry. "We love it when you stay with us," he said, truthfully.

"What would I have to do?" asked Teddy, unsure.

"You just have to be his big brother," said George.

"I don't know how to be a big brother," protested Teddy.

"We'll teach you," chorused Charlie, Bill, Percy and George. Harry looked at them all with grateful eyes.

James started to mewl, his eyes fluttering open and closed. "I guess I should get him back to Ginny," he said, handing Teddy to Ron. He took James from Hermione, chuckling and teasing her about the happy tears in her eyes. "I think someone's getting clucky," he teased.

"Shut up, Harry. Go, give our love to Ginny," she said.

Everyone watched him leave, with Harry stopping at the door to pick up James' tiny hand and waving goodbye to them all. He stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

"Well boys, looks like your Ginny duty is done, bravo," said Angelina, clapping. Fleur, Audrey and Hermione joined in.

The brothers looked sheepish. "She's our sister," defended George.

"And Harry was away," agreed Percy.

"Anything could have happened to her," said Ron.

"I-I liked that she needed us, that I got to spend that time with her. I don't have a lot of memories of Ginny, not like you lot do," said Charlie, red faced.

"Non, non, you misunderstand, mon fréres. You 'av all honoured your sister in 'ze best way. You should all be so proud of yourselves," beamed Fleur, reaching up to kiss Bill.

"She's right. Your mum and I have been so proud of the way you've looked after your sister these last few months," said Arthur.

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks Fleur," they mumbled.

"Hey, what do you say we go to the Leaky, and have a drink for James," announced Charlie.

There were murmurs of agreement. "We can tell Hannah, and she can let Neville know, and he can let Hagrid and McGonagall know," suggested Hermione, walking off with her arm around Ron's waist.

"Someone should owl Luna, and Gwenog," added Arthur. He planned to stay and wait for Molly.

"We're on it, Dad," waved George. He slung an arm around Angelina's shoulders. "What do you think about us having another sprog?" he asked. "What do you say, we go for a girl?"

Before Angelina could answer, Percy stopped walking and looked back. "Dad, you'll tell Ginny and Harry we'll be back later?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. Audrey squeezed his hand and they continued behind Bill and Fleur. "A boy wouldn't be so bad," suggested Bill, leering at Fleur, who raised an eyebrow. "Some day," he added.

"Per'aps," nodded Fleur.

Ron swung Teddy up on his hip. "All right, Teddy?" he asked.

Teddy shrugged so Ron tickled him, making the little boy laugh. " 'E is ready, ma soúer, 'e will make ze wonderful papa," whispered Fleur to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I Know. We're trying," she confided. Fleur hugged her quickly.

The Weasley brothers, their wives and Charlie all headed to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate. After confiding the news to an ecstatic Hannah, she ushered them into the semi-private area near the back. Ron and Hermione set up privacy charms.

Hannah quickly returned with champagne and Butterbeer, and a milkshake for Teddy. She then left to fire-call Neville from the privacy of their own rooms.

"To James Sirius," announced George, raising his glass. "With names like those, may he forever keep Harry and Ginny on their toes."

They all laughed. "After growing up with you and Fred, I think Ginny will be able to handle it," grinned Hermione.

"And Harry will love all the madness," agreed Ron.

"Someone needs to tell James about Uncle Fred," said Teddy, sipping his milkshake. "And my Mum and Dad, and -"

"Lily and James," said Percy.

"Sirius," nodded Bill.

"Dumbledore," said George. "Don't worry, Teddy, we'll tell him all about the people who are watching over him...and you," he said, hugging the small boy.

"To the new and expanded Potter family. May they have love and laughter always," announced Charlie.

"Always," they all chorused.

In a hospital room not far away, Harry watched over his family as they slept. Ginny dozed after having a shower. Harry could barely take his eyes off his newborn son.

"Mum, Dad, can you see him?" he asked softly. "Isn't he beautiful?"

James slept easily, content after having his first feed.

"Right at this moment, I totally understand what you did. My wife, my son...they're my everything," he whispered, as his throat became thick.

Ginny stirred, and he feared he had woken her. But she settled and returned to her light sleep.

"It really helps to know that you're watching over us, over him," said Harry softly. "Dad, Sirius, I hope you like the names. It was Ginny's idea, and I have to say, as soon as I heard them together, I thought they were perfect," he said.

"Remus, Tonks, I just know Teddy's going to be a great big brother to James, because he's such a great kid. Ginny and I couldn't love him more if he was ours, and I hope that's okay with you. Andi's doing a great job of raising him, but it's getting hard on her, the older he gets," said Harry.

He ran a finger down James' satiny cheek. "I never thought I could be this happy, never thought I _should_ be this happy. Gin would kick my arse if she heard me say that; she's the best thing in my life, and together, we made this miracle."

"Damn right I would," murmured Ginny, watching him from her bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to miss a moment more of these first precious hours. He is a miracle, isn't he? Our son," she said, sighing in satisfaction.

"Our son," echoed Harry.

"Is it too soon to say I want another one," she said, sighing happily.

Harry chuckled. "Let's make sure we don't break this one before we have another."

Ginny held out her hand, and he took it, coming to sit on the bed and put his arms around her. "I can't wait to take him home, where it will just be the three of us. Do you think the family will mind if we lock the Floo for a week?" she asked, only half joking.

"I think your mum would have something to say about that," said Harry, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, it's not my mum, it's my brothers! Honestly, they're over our place all the time! Merlin knows I love them, but fellas, give me a break," she gasped.

Harry kissed the top of her head, hiding his smile from her. "I'm pretty sure they'll ease up and let us have some time to ourselves," he assured her.

"Not that they'll last long. Honestly, Harry, I don't know what they'd do without me. I know more about their lives than a sister needs to," she said.

"You're right, they're lucky to have you," agreed Harry, hiding another smile.

"Well, their wives can have them back. Oh look, James is waving," she said, her attention caught by the baby waving his fist.

"We make good babies," noted Harry.

"Thank you for loving me," she said softly. "If you didn't, he wouldn't be here."

"Ditto," said Harry, as they watched their son sleep. The calmness of the room lulled them into their own slumber.

And that's how the rest of the family found them later. Harry and Ginny, curled up together in her small hospital bed, with baby James next to them in his little baby bed.

All was well.

A/N Can I please ask everyone who loves a good story to read the author frombluetored's brilliant story, Put Your Guns Down its Tea time, and its even more brilliant-er seqel Put Your Curse in Reverse. Brilliant writing, great characterisations, long chapters AND its updated frequently. BEST story Ive read in a very long time, cant stop gushing about it, okay I'm shutting up now but go ahead and read it PLEASE ( Youll thank me for it) And - I'm out! Bye ( till next time)


End file.
